Malcho's Tears
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Every creature can love. Some fall in love with the unexpected. Some don't admit their love until it's too late. For Malcho, his case was both. MalchoXThundra I know their enemies. But I think the pairing is cutenice! Character Death! Rated for Content!


I don't own "My Immortal" or Aladdin.

Dedicated to all those who have loved and lost.

Malcho looked out above the rim of his volcano, with he called Mt. Asesino(I tried to spell this Spanish word as correct as I could. It means "Murderer"). It had been two years since he had freed himself. He heard many things had happened to Agrabah. The parrot finally died of new disease as well as Aladdin. Though Malcho rarely caught a glimpse of her, Jasmine looked less like herself because of depression. Malcho was very sad to hear about what most people think he laughed about. It had been about two years ago.

(Flashback)

_I'm so tired of being here. _

_suppressed by all my childish fears. _

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave. _

_cause your presence still lingers here, _

_and it won't leave me alone!_

_I'm always going to be alone now, so what's the point_? Thundra thought sadly while visiting Agrabah. Malcho could see her very clearly.

"Beautiful as always. ARGH! What am I THINKING?!?!" He looked again and saw her buy something he couldn't see very clearly._ What is that object she is holding?_ He finally got a good look at it. It was a knife. "Oh my goodness. She's going to-NO!" Next thing Malcho knew, he was flying at full speed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_this pain is just too real, _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

Then, his extraordinary sense of smell kicked in. The smell of blood filled the air. The smell would haunt him for the rest of his life. He came to find Thundra with the knife in her chest. Blood was absolutely everywhere. He did something no one saw before or would ever see him do. He went up to her in her dying moment and said these words to Thundra.

"Thundra, I love you." She smiled and then fell limp. Tears sprang to Malcho's eyes.

(End flashback)

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. _

_And I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have... _

_All of me. _

He looked over Agrabah with a cynical (unemotional) face. He had kept his sorrow to himself and only cried when it was simply unbearable. His pain always focused on one thought. _I could've done something._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. _

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_this pain is just too real, _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

He slithers down the volcano into Agrabah. He promised himself he would never show his sadness to the citizens of Agrabah, as it might cause them to panic. It was Market day, and all sorts of jewels and jewelry glittered. He finally found something that caught his eye. A necklace that was made from gold and was decorated with amethysts. He bought the necklace. It had been this day two years ago that Thundra had taken her own life. Her grave was not to far out from the rain-forest, as she would've wanted.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have... _

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

He flew over to her grave. These words were inscribed on the tombstone: _Beautiful, powerful, lover. Never forget. _Malcho himself had chosen the words. He knew Thundra would have liked them.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have... _

_All of me..._

_Me..._

_All..._

Malcho placed something on the grave and then flew away, two tears falling on the grave. On the mound of soil, lay the necklace, glittering in the sunlight, like Thundra's eyes once did.

I admit, it's not my best. But it's not my worst either! Please review!


End file.
